Broken Dreams
by Watanabe Maya
Summary: All it took was that one single moment to shatter his life. His whole world, now gone in an instant. And as Tamaki retells the experience, he is reminded of that one dear person, and his feelings for him. All told in first person-sorry I suck at it.


At long last, an update from me! This is just a little something I did during English class. (I edited the characters and details of course, but it's still the same old plot. Some of you might find it similar to my previous story though, sorry about that. I'm not all too confident with this one though, but even so, I hope you like it. :D)

All told in Tamaki's POV.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran, nor do I own the image used as its bookcover. :(

**Warning: **It's really cheesy,and sorta rushed, so if you're not into that...don't read. :-

**P.S. –** Credits to my friend who was kind enough to offer suggestions for the title. :D We did it last minute =))))

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing. It was 7:30 a.m. and I was about to be late for our club meeting. I hurriedly ran down to the kitchen and grabbed a croissant on my way out. It was the same old routine, but somehow, things felt different.

As I exited my house, I caught sight of the host club- Haruhi, the devilish twins, and of course, Kyouya. I instantly let go of my feelings of anxiety as I mentally shook my head and hastened my pace to join them.

**But it was only a matter of time until things got out of hand. **

A car screeched; a woman screamed; a pool of blood spread out and streamed down the road. _Shrill voices seeking help echoed through my mind before I lost consciousness._

Minutes later, I found myself in the hospital; _literally_. Right before my very eyes was my pale body connected to various tubes as it remained in a strictly supine position. Paramedics, nurses, and doctors were running around, trying to treat me frantically. Meanwhile, my father was sitting on a nearby bench, trying to stifle his tears, deeming to be unsuccessful. With that one scene, my heart sank.

"This could only mean one thing," I thought to myself, "_I'm dead_."

I paced back and forth across the room, pondering on how to spend the rest of my so-called 'afterlife'. I remained deep in thought until I came across a door. It stood a few meters away from me, at a height of around six feet. It was painted white and had a frosted glass window, much like all the other doors found within the hospital. But this was not like any of those other doors. It was adjacent and eerie, but even then it seemed inviting; _as though it was calling my name_. Curious as I was, I walked forward and peered inside.

Beyond the door was a field of flowers, quite like the kinds you see in movies. The ideal picture of heaven was what I'd like to call it. From my peripheral view, I could see a large stairway leading up to a large temple. With each step I took, I saw fragments of my memories flash through my mind. I saw my birth, relived my childhood and replayed yesterday's events all in a matter of five minutes. Before I could reach the last step, however, I heard a voice.

_**"Don't."**_

I knew this voice. It was so familiar. I just couldn't identify it right now. My head throbbed with thoughts of confusion. Overwhelmed by my emotions, I stumbled backwards and saw the world turn black once again.

_**"Tamaki."**_

_There it was again. _

_**"Please."**_

_Please, what?_

_**"Wake up."**_

_Alright, already!_

I blinked my eyes open, only to be greeted by a pair of large brown ones. It was Haruhi. But wait; that voice…I knew it wasn't hers. The one I heard was much, much deeper; like that of a man.

"You're finally awake. Would you like a glass of water?" she asked me, sweetly.

Confused, I could only stutter, "I-I-I don't understand."

"You seem parched. I'm asking if you would like to drink something."

"No, I mean, what's going on? I'm not supposed to be here. I'm dead, for Pete's sake," I exclaimed.

"Relax; you only hit your head. You're perfectly fine now," she replied coolly.

She then asked me again, "So, do you want water or not?"

"No thanks…how long was I out?"

"3 days."

Awkward silence filled the room.

"Are you sure I'm not dead?" I asked again.

"Yes, I'm perfectly sure. _Mou_-Why do you keep saying that?" she said, obviously irked by my inherent stubbornness.

"But…a car came…pool of blood…life flashing past…" I rambled on, incoherently.

But somehow, she understood.

"Don't you remember? Kyouya-_senpai_ was also there."

There was a strange tone in her voice as she said that, but I couldn't quite lay my finger on what it was...

"Yes, I know. I ran up to join him, along with the twins and you. Then I got run over-"

She pulled me into a tight embrace, without saying a word; just a pained expression-the look that one would pull when they try to hold their tears back.

Bewildered by her sudden behavior, I asked her, "Haruhi, I don't understand this at all. What's going on? Tell me. Please."

"Don't you understand? You're alive right now; at this very moment. And it's all thanks to Kyouya. He ran to you, _Senpai_. He ran to save you."

"B-bu-but why?"

"He loved you, _Tamaki._"

I felt the frustration and anguish well up from inside me. My cheeks grew hot as tears continuously cascaded down my face. It all made sense now- Haruhi's hug; the dream; the voice- it was Kyouya's.

**He's the one who was dead. Not me. **

Years passed, but I never forgot that day; the day I lost him, my one and only best friend. He gave me a second chance at life, and for that, I'm eternally grateful. I swore never to take life for granted, and spent every moment as meaningfully as I could. I had no regrets, lest for this one;

_I just wished Kyouya knew that I loved him too. _

* * *

So that's it. I warned you guys, it really was cheesy. :))))

But even so, thanks a lot for taking time to read my story. :)

Please do review this story, and if you want, offer constructive criticism...I'd be really grateful. :D


End file.
